This invention relates to an edge board connector, more particularly to an edge board connector with improved terminal pins which have split portions and which can be easily manufactured at a lower cost.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a first prior art connector which includes a housing 11 and two parallel rows of terminal pins 12, 13. The housing 11 has two parallel rows of terminal chambers 111, a card chamber 112 and two positioning strips 113. Each of the right pins 12 has a V-shaped clamping part 121, a back section 122 abutting against the inner surface of a side wall 100 of the housing 11, a mounting leg 123, and a positioning part 124 abutting against the right side of the right positioning strip 113. As best shown in FIG. 2, one of the mounting legs 123 of each adjacent pair of the right pins 12 is located in the outer side of the terminal chamber 111, while the other one is located in the intermediate portion of the terminal chamber 111 near the middle wall 120. Similarly, each of the left pins 13 has a V-shaped clamping part 131, a back section 132, a mounting leg 133 and a positioning part 134. The clamping parts 121, 131 of the pins 12, 13 easily fatigue, thereby causing poor electrical connection with the circuit card (not shown) inserted into the card chamber 112. Furthermore, the presence of the positioning strips 113 results in time-consuming injection molding of the housing 11.
FIG. 3 shows a second prior art connector which includes a housing 21 and two parallel rows of the terminal pins 22, 23. Unlike the first prior art connector, each of the pins 22, 23 has an end portion 221, 231 resting on the inner surface of the side wall so as to enhance the clamping action of the clamping parts 222, 232 of the pins 22, 23 toward the inserted circuit card (not shown). This connector is also provided with two positioning strips 213 which make the manufacture process of the housing 21 become inefficient. The pins 22, 23 are longer than the those of the first prior art connector, thereby increasing the manufacture costs. Furthermore, high precision is needed for this connector in manufacture due to the particular shape of the pins 22, 23.
FIG. 4 shows a third prior art connector in which no positioning strips are provided. However, the pins 32 are still too long.